A su ritmo
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: James Sirius Potter no solamente es una mente brillante, un bromista de primera o un golpeador excelente. Es mucho más que eso. Pero si su familia no quiere entenderlo, no va a perder el tiempo tratando de convencerlos de lo contrario. Se abrirá camino solo, a menos que encuentre a alguien lo bastante especial como para impresionarlo. [Colección "Canon TG de Bell"]


_**Renuncia de derechos:**__ Harry Potter y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Tomo prestado parte de eso sin fines de lucro. Trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_Este One participa en el "Amigo Invisible Invierano" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"._

* * *

_Para __**IriaCruz**__, esperando que no se decepcione con mi versión de su primera petición (aunque mi James es más "rebelde" que "malote"). Ah, y espero no romper demasiado su canon mental de la TG._

* * *

**A su ritmo.**

—_¡Que esta la última vez que tenemos que arreglar los estropicios de una de tus broma, James! _

—_¡Legalmente eres un adulto! ¡Compórtate como tal!_

No era fácil. Por Merlín, James Sirius Potter sabía que, tratándose de él, comportarse de manera seria era como una señal del fin del mundo. La gente estaba tan acostumbrada a sus sonrisas, sus trastadas y los regaños continuos dirigidos a su persona, que de repente hacer "algo" para pararlos podía causar una conmoción.

Tampoco es que quisiera parar lo que normalmente hacía. No del todo.

En algo sus padres habían tenido razón: ya era adulto en el mundo mágico. Podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana y nadie tendría por qué quejarse. Aunque bien mirado, causar un estropicio en la primera comida que organizaba su prima Victoire como la señora Lupin era lo suficientemente grave como para ganarse miradas severas de toda la familia.

Solo Fred y Roxanne sabían por qué se había tomado semejante atrevimiento y juraron jamás decírselo a nadie. Sin embargo, los conocía lo suficiente como para saber que, si pensaban que era necesario hablar, lo harían.

Así que, tras semejante "espectáculo" en la casa de Teddy y Victoire, James consideró oportuno no demorar más otro plan que llevaba gestando desde hacía semanas, prácticamente desde que acabó su séptimo curso en Hogwarts.

Volvió a casa, tomó el equipaje que había hecho días atrás, dejó una carta para su familia en la mesa del comedor y se marchó.

–&–

Cuando se preguntaba cuál Potter destacaba más, casi siempre la respuesta era "Albus", por ser el primero con su apellido en tener amigos en Slytherin. En ocasiones, el nombre que surgía era "Lily", pues la consideraban copia al carbón de su fallecida abuela paterna, incluso de personalidad, aunque también se pareciera bastante a su madre. Al oír la susodicha cuestión, al que menos recordaban era a James, debido a que, por sus nombres, las personas casi esperaban que las bromas y los continuos castigos fueran una constante en su día. De hecho, había un rumor de que Minerva McGonagall se jubiló justo antes del primer curso del primogénito Potter, con tal de no sufrirlo.

Con semejante panorama, cualquiera pensaría que James estaba más que acostumbrado a que no se le considerara apto para algo que apelara a la sensatez.

Nada más lejos de la verdad.

Cuando se marchó de casa, a principios de aquel agosto, tenía en mente dos cosas concretas. Una de ellas era poner tierra de por medio entre él y su familia, que de un tiempo a la fecha, lo tenía más que harto. Recorrería parte del sur del país en la motocicleta que, en secreto, le había "tomado prestada" al abuelo Arthur, despejando su mente, preparándose para lo que le esperaba.

El otro asunto en sus pensamientos era el inicio del curso en la Escuela de Sanación.

Si alguien hubiera oído que el escandaloso, risueño y nada serio James Potter quería volverse sanador, habría pensado que era uno de sus chistes. Sus padres, de hecho, cuando se enteraron que preguntó por esa profesión en su orientación académica de quinto año, también lo creyeron. Eso fue lo que más le dolió a James, que no pudieran siquiera imaginar que él deseara dedicarse a algo así, probablemente porque se exigían calificaciones muy altas, TIMO'S y ÉXTASIS prácticamente perfectos y un alto sentido de responsabilidad.

A veces sonreía con satisfacción al recordar su montón de Extraordinarios en los exámenes, pero el gesto no le duraba. Otra de las peculiaridades de James era el no necesitar demasiado esfuerzo para conseguir buenos resultados académicos. Su padre decía que en eso se parecía a los dos hombres que le dieron nombre.

James odiaba las comparaciones. Claro, sabía quiénes habían sido el abuelo y el señor Black, pero a veces sentía que el llevar sus nombres era una especie de sentencia; que de algún modo, eran ellos quienes le habían heredado semejante naturaleza. Le gustaba sentirse original, lo cual demostraba en las bromas en el colegio y en su modo de desviar bludgers en los partidos del colegio, haciendo mancuerna con Roxanne.

Sin embargo, parecía en vano. Poca gente a su alrededor pensaba que él pudiera ser algo más que el compañero de travesuras de Fred o el primer hijo del asombroso _Niño–que–vivió_.

Cualquiera, incluso alguien como él, se cansaría de algo así.

–&–

—¡Cómo se le ocurre algo así! En cuanto lo atrape…

Harry Potter, si había aprendido algo a través de los años, era que debía dejar que una madre indignada se desahogara a gusto antes de intentar razonar con ella. Su mujer no era la excepción.

Era la hora del desayuno. Normalmente cada quién se dedicaba a su comida para luego marcharse a sus respectivas ocupaciones, pero en un domingo de las vacaciones de verano, no era de extrañar que los Potter estuvieran reunidos en la mesa del comedor, pensando en cómo seguir regañando a James por lo de la comida en casa de Teddy y Victoire, pero al hallarse con la carta de despedida del muchacho, Ginny Potter había desatado su enfado sobre todos, que en un buen rato, no se habían atrevido a abrir la boca ni para comer.

—Mamá, ya sabes cómo es James —intervino Lily con suavidad y una leve sonrisa.

—¡Precisamente por eso! ¡Puede pasarle algo por ser tan irresponsable! ¡O meterse en líos!

—Sinceramente, madre, creo que exageras —se atrevió a decir Albus, lo cual su padre y su hermana admiraron sobremanera, suponiendo por enésima vez que ser tan amigo de ciertos Slytherin's había influido un poco en su carácter —Puede que James sea un poco loco, pero no es idiota. Si no, ¿por qué se largó cuando ninguno nos dimos cuenta? Y en la moto, además…

Lo último lo susurró, pero el hijo mediano de los Potter no consiguió bajar el volumen de su voz lo suficiente como para que su madre no lo oyera.

—¿En la moto? ¿En cuál moto?

Harry meneó la cabeza. A veces Albus era como él y metía la pata sin darse cuenta.

Dejando que Ginny regañara a su hijo por no decir antes lo de la moto, Harry volvió a leer la carta que James les había dejado, intentando adivinar qué estaría haciendo en ese momento.

_Queridísima familia:_

_En primer lugar, sí, lo de "queridísima" es sarcasmo en este momento. Solo en este momento. Quiero dejar eso en claro porque, en vista de lo sucedido en casa de Teddy, quizá no lo crean._

_En segundo lugar, me encanta la manera en que no se dan cuenta de lo que pasa conmigo. Y sí, también eso es sarcasmo. No me refiero a las bromas o a los estudios, por supuesto. Ambas cosas se me dan, no es necesario que reclamen por ello. Hablo de algo mucho más simple: que no crean en mí._

_Así pues, paso al tercer lugar: me voy de casa. No para siempre y no para desaparecer. Tengo un asunto importante qué atender y me están esperando. Les escribiré lo más pronto que me adapte a ese lugar, quizá para Navidad, pero espero hacerlo antes. Si me voy ahora es porque no quiero oír ningún sermón (que sé que me merezco, porque no esperaba que lo de la comida de Victoire saliera como salió, lo juro) y porque no puedo demorar más mi partida._

_En cuanto a la razón de ocultar que me esperan en otra parte, ¿recuerdan mi quinto año? Seguro que sí. Bueno, lamento desilusionarlos a todos, pero no era un chiste. Y no diré más al respecto._

_Un fuerte abrazo (aunque no me lo acepten):_

_James._

Frunciendo el ceño, Harry dobló el pergamino y miró alrededor. Ginny seguía interrogando a Albus sobre la moto de su hermano mayor y Lily, entre incómoda y divertida, a veces se metía en la conversación haciendo preguntas sobre el vehículo (resaltando así el afecto por lo muggle que la hacía parecidísima al abuelo Arthur).

Debería decirle después a Ginny que creía saber a dónde había ido James.

–&–

En el sur de la isla de Gran Bretaña se hallaba Selsey, una ciudad de lo más anodina, que por lo general no era nombrada como un sitio importante de Inglaterra. Destacaba un poco por tener un puerto en el Canal de la Mancha, pero nada más.

Al menos eso era para los muggles.

James debía estar allí puntualmente una semana antes del primero de septiembre, pero como tenía tiempo, pasó antes a Brighton, la famosa ciudad de descanso, pues Roxanne se había mudado a las afueras en cuanto cumplió la mayoría de edad. Al pensar en su prima, James sentía algo de envidia porque de ella sí aceptaron con facilidad su independencia.

La casita de Roxanne, cerca de un bosquecillo, encajaba con ella, o eso creía James. La joven debía haberla conseguido con la excusa de ser una persona a la que le gustaba la tranquilidad, en lugar de confesar que requería el conjunto de árboles para practicar quidditch, ya que al terminar séptimo pensaba hacer pruebas en el Holyhead Harpies, el ex—equipo de Ginny Potter.

El muchacho sacudió la cabeza. No era el momento de acordarse de su madre.

—¡James! —saludó desde la puerta Roxanne, con su rostro moreno y su pelo oscuro de reflejos rojizos, sonriendo ampliamente. Usaba una corta túnica roja y lo veía avanzar por el corto sendero desde la cerca hasta la puerta —Creí que llegarías la semana próxima.

—Cambio de planes —indicó él sin entrar en detalles, cargando con una enorme mochila.

—¿Ya vas para Avalon? —se extrañó Roxanne, dejándolo pasar al interior de la casa.

La isla de Avalon era donde se hallaba emplazada la Escuela de Sanación, siendo la única isla enteramente mágica e inmarcable del país, localizada en algún punto del Canal de la Mancha.

—Debo llegar antes a Selsey, allí tomaré el traslador especial. ¿Cómo has estado, Roxie?

—Bien, dentro de lo que… Momento, ¿por qué no sabía que habías salido de Londres?

—Porque salí sin avisar, por eso.

—¿Ni siquiera a tía Ginny? —exclamó la chica, incrédula.

—En casa dejé una carta.

—¡Una carta! ¿Te vas a ir casi al otro lado del país a estudiar sanación y crees que te puedes despedir nada más con una carta?

—No exageres…

—¿Qué pasa, Roxanne? —una voz masculina, proveniente de lo que parecía la cocina, se aproximó al vestíbulo, dando paso a la cabeza rubia y los rasgos afilados de un joven de tez pálida y ojos grises —Ah, Potter —reconoció, inclinando la cabeza, para luego perderse de vista.

—¿Lo dejaron venir aquí? —masculló James, fingiendo disgusto.

—Te lo advierto, Jim, no le hagas a Scorpius ninguna de tus bromas.

—¿Quién sería yo si no hago algo así?

James se echó a reír tras soltar aquella pregunta, pero se detuvo ante la respuesta de Roxanne.

—Seguirías siendo James. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Claro que lo sé, Roxie —admitió él, sonriendo con desgano —Mejor pregúntale a los demás.

Roxanne no insistió. No era un tema agradable.

—¿Entonces te quedas una semana? —prefirió preguntar.

—No, solo esta noche. Quiero dar un paseo por carretera antes de llegar a Selsey,

—Vamos, si es por Scorpius…

—En realidad no, ya me acostumbré a verte con él y todo. Pero si mis padres me buscan, mejor no meterte en líos.

—¿Por qué haces todo tan complicado? —se quejó Roxanne, haciendo un mohín.

—Es Potter, ama lo complicado —intervino el joven rubio de momentos antes, llevando unas botellas en las manos —¿Cerveza de mantequilla? —le ofreció a James.

—No, gracias, no quiero cambiar de color o tener cuernos.

—¡James! —regañó la única chica presente.

—Solo fue una vez, Potter, y eso porque te equivocaste de copa. La poción era para ese primo tuyo, Dominique, porque el día anterior me maldijo por la espalda y sin motivo alguno.

—Ya, cálmense —apaciguó Roxanne con su mejor sonrisa amistosa —A todo esto, ¿por qué yo no sabía lo de Dominique?

—Albus no quería que te pelearas con él —Scorpius Malfoy se encogió de hombros, mostrando así lo poco que le interesaba la cuestión —Sanador, ¿eh, Potter? —indicó, dándole al susodicho una de las botellas, antes de tenderle otra a Roxanne.

—Ajá. Te conviene, ¿eh, Malfoy? Así podré salvarte la vida si otra bludger quiere partirte la cabeza. Aunque no sé quién ocupe mi puesto en el equipo…

—Me encargaré yo de eso —aseguró Roxanne, sonriendo con aire satisfecho —Soy la nueva capitana de Gryffindor. Pero James, ¿seguro que estarás bien hasta llegar a Selsey?

—Claro. Debo estar allí el día veinticuatro, así que te mandaré un mensaje al día siguiente, ya instalado en Avalon, que seguro te llegará antes que te marches al colegio.

Sin más remedio, Roxanne asintió y anunció que iría a preparar la comida, además de advertirles con una mirada que no quería que se mataran en su ausencia.

Por su parte, aunque jamás lo admitirían en voz alta, James y Scorpius ahora se divertían metiéndose uno con el otro, sin pasar a nada serio, todo por consideración a Roxanne.

–&–

Antes de entrar a Selsey, James notó una sensación rara, como desgano, pero decidió no darle importancia. Ya en la ciudad, como la sensación persistía supuso que se estaba resfriando, así que se aseguró de traer algo de dinero muggle antes de aventurarse a comprar una medicina.

—Buenos días, joven, ¿busca algo en particular?

James sonrió apenas a la dependienta antes de adentrarse en la primera farmacia que halló. Se acordaba bien de los colores y el nombre del medicamento que sus padres le daban a veces, cuando no tenían tiempo de preparar la poción para el resfriado, así que no le costó trabajo dar con él.

—Increíble… —masculló en voz muy baja.

James no era de enfermarse seguido, pero los resfriados eran su perdición, ya que lo atacaban con fuerza y lo dejaban atontado por dos o tres días. Esperando que la medicina muggle pudiera ayudarle hasta poder preparar una poción como era debido, se paró delante del mostrador, observando con cierta incredulidad la enorme cantidad de opciones.

—¿Estás enfermo? —musitó una voz femenina a su izquierda.

James giró la cabeza un poco, ligeramente aletargado. Unos brillantes ojos azules lo veían de refilón, pues su dueña enseguida inclinó la cabeza, cubriendo su rostro con parte de su largo cabello castaño oscuro.

—¿Me hablabas? —inquirió él en voz baja.

—Eh… Sí, quizá debas tomar esto —la chica, sin girarse, le tendió una cajita con la mano derecha, en cuyo dedo medio había una argolla plateada con unas letras grabadas que James no alcanzaba a distinguir —Si apenas empiezas, te ayuda enseguida.

—¿Si apenas empiezo?

—A enfermarte, quiero decir.

—Ah, eso. Gracias.

El muchacho comenzaba a dar media vuelta para marcharse cuando la joven lo detuvo con una frase que, aún en voz baja y pronunciada con un deje de timidez, era notoria.

—Me gusta tu moto.

Eso sí que era una sorpresa. James no recordaba a ninguna chica que diera la más mínima muestra de interesarse en su moto. Ni siquiera Raven Boot, la única novia que había tenido.

—Ah, gracias... —fue todo lo que pudo contestar.

Ella asintió, alzando un poco la cara, con lo cual James descubrió por qué hacía ademán de no mostrar la cara.

La mejilla izquierda la tenía marcada con lo que se parecía sospechosamente al tajo de un arma blanca.

El castaño pensó que era una lástima, pues aparte de eso, la joven era en realidad guapa.

—Adiós —atinó a despedirse.

Ella asintió y dio media vuelta, adentrándose en el local con la cabeza inclinada todavía.

James no lo sabía, pero el hecho de haber considerado bonita a esa chica iba a marcarlo a él, y no precisamente en el rostro.

–&–

En el transcurso de los siguientes meses, James estuvo lo suficientemente ocupado como para no deprimirse. Roxanne le escribía seguido, lo mismo que Fred, pero de su familia no había recibido ni una letra.

—Ellos se lo pierden —solía decir en sus mejores días.

En los peores, sin embargo, su ànimo decaía, costándole mucho trabajo concentrarse en clase. Un viernes de octubre particularmente nublado estuvo a punto de hacer estallar un caldero en clase de Pociones Curativas, que tratándose de él, era algo humillante.

_Estimado padre:_

_Estarás feliz de saber que casi hecho a perder un perfecto Filtro de Paz. Si de verdad heredé de la abuela la habilidad en Pociones, debería funcionar aunque esté bajo presión. Por Merlín, es como tener ÉXTASIS todos los días._

_Oh, pero no te hagas ilusiones. No voy a dejar la Escuela de Sanación si no es con el certificado correspondiente y una plaza en San Mungo. Aunque, a juzgar por lo que veo aquí, tal vez deba pensar en un hospital extranjero._

_Saludos a todos. Si no te quito mucho tiempo, ¿podrías por favor decirme si seré bienvenido en la cena de Navidad? No quiero enfadar a nadie con mi presencia en La Madriguera _

_Un abrazo._

_James._

El joven le dio la carta a su lechuza, _Chaos_, para que la llevara a Londres, aún sabiendo que no sacaba nada. Su padre, más que nadie, debía sentirse enojado con él. Y defraudado, probablemente.

Lo único que le quedaba era trabajar duro y no dejarse vencer.

–&–

Cuando se aproxima la Navidad, muchos se sienten generosos y en paz... ¿Verdad?

Bueno, pregúntenle a James Potter.

En la Escuela de Sanación le habían dado vacaciones, pero no estaba muy seguro de que salir de allí fuera buena idea. Seguía sin recibir noticias de sus padres y, para colmo, ese año la cena familiar estaba a cargo de Teddy y Victoire.

—A saber si no me echan... —masculló.

Sin embargo, el quedarse en Avalon no era una opción. La isla se llenaría de turistas que esperaban toda clase de diversiones y no le agradaba toparse con gente alegre en cada rincón. Abatido, James preparó el equipaje y fue a tomar el traslador especial.

Nada lo preparó para la sorpresa que recibió.

—¿Papá?

En el punto especial de Selsey a donde llegaban los estudiantes, James se topó con su padre, que vestido como muggle y con una gorra bien calada en la cabeza, apenas llamaba la atención.

—¿Cómo supiste?

—Por la gorra del West Ham. Te la dio el señor Thomas, ¿no?

Harry Potter asintió antes de suspirar.

—No debiste irte sin avisar, James. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Papá, si solo has venido a sermonearme...

—¿A dónde irás para las fiestas?

James prefirió encogerse de hombros a decir algo hiriente. Sin embargo, la reacción de su padre igualmente fue desagradable para él.

—Bien, que te diviertas. Pensé que estar por tu cuenta te ayudaría a madurar.

—¿Madurar? ¿Crees acaso que me maté estudiando solo por jugar? ¿Crees que esto de ser sanador no va en serio? Aquí el que necesita madurar es otro, papá. ¡Ah! No voy a la cena familiar, no quiero incomodar a nadie. Me disculparé con Victoire y con Teddy después.

Y antes de que pudiera replicar, Harry Potter fue plantado por su hijo mayor.

–&–

Las calles de Selsey demostraban que la mayoría de sus habitantes no se encontraban allí. Eso, para James, era tranquilo y deprimente a la vez. Halló habitación libre en un hostal cercano a la diminuta oficina del Ministerio de Magia en esa parte del país, ignorando todo y a todos.

—Buenos días.

James, cansado tras la primera noche en el hostal en casi completo insomnio, había abierto su puerta al oír que llamaban y se encontró con aquel saludo, emitido por una joven de largo cabello oscuro con el uniforme de mucama e inclinando la cabeza, impidiendo que se viera su rostro.

—Buenas —respondió con voz ronca.

—Disculpe, señor, vine para el aseo de la habitación, pensé que estaría en el comedor.

Frunciendo el ceño, James estuvo a punto de protestar cuando recordó algo.

—¿Qué hora es? —inquirió, dando media vuelta para correr hacia donde tenía su enorme mochila de viaje.

—Las ocho y cuarto, señor. El servicio de desayuno termina en quince minutos.

—Pasa, pasa, puedes empezar con lo tuyo —espetó el muchacho, fingiendo impaciencia, para enseguida meterse al baño con la varita mágica oculta entre la ropa que pensaba ponerse.

Esperaba sinceramente que la mucama no hubiera notado el diseño de su pijama roja, con bludgers volando tras diminutos magos incautos.

–&–

Unos días después, James ya estaba acostumbrado a la rutina de aquel lugar. Incluso llegó a esperar con cierto ánimo el llamado de la mucama a su puerta, pues la chica siempre era la misma y no había podido verle la cara por más que lo intentara. Él preguntó por ella en la recepción y quien lo atendió, una señorita rubia con sonrisa más falsa que una moneda de tres galeones, contestó que se estaba refiriendo a la "caridad" del dueño del hostal.

—Nadie más iba a darle trabajo a la pobre con la cara que tiene —afirmó la rubia con desdén.

A James nunca le gustaron los prejuicios, menos desde que lo fastidiaban con unos cuantos, así que agradeció de manera fría los datos, alejándose de la rubia y preguntándose por qué le estaba interesando tanto el asunto. Quizá se debía a que investigaba una especie de misterio que aliviaba un poco su soledad en las fiestas.

La víspera de Navidad amaneció nublado, casi a oscuras. James se levantó presintiendo que al día siguiente no habría regalos a los pies de su cama, aunque en lo más hondo esperaba recibir alguno, por más enojados que estuvieran con él.

Para colmo, dieron las ocho y cuarto sin que la mucama llamara a la puerta. Con un inexplicable sentimiento de desasosiego en crecimiento, James se vio obligado a bajar a desayunar sin ver a la chica, a quien le calculaba más o menos su edad y que, por simple diversión, pensaba invitar a comer ese día, con tal de no pasarla solo.

—… ¡Ya está bien, Thomas! Regresa ahora mismo a Inverness, deben estar esperándote.

La voz, femenina y ligeramente irritada, a James le sonaba de algún lado. Iba pasando por la recepción del hostal cuando dirigió, sin querer hacerlo realmente, en la puerta principal, donde vio el perfil izquierdo de la mucama que lo atendía, con el ceño fruncido y una cicatriz…

¡Vaya, con que era la chica que vio recién llegado a Selsey!

—Por última vez, Sydney, no pienso irme a casa sin ti —respondió frente a la joven un chico pelirrojo, con ojos de un bonito tono verde que, en ese momento, veían a su interlocutora con mucha seriedad —¿Sabes todos los favores que tuve que pedir para venir a buscarte?

—Pues los has desperdiciado, porque no voy a ir a casa —espetó la chica, Sydney, inclinando la cabeza para que el pelo le cubriera la cara.

—Syd, por favor. Queremos que vayas, ¡es Navidad! Pero claro, no soy Scott o Skye…

—¡No es por eso!

—¿Entonces por qué? ¿Cuántas veces tendré que…? ¡Tenía ocho años! ¡Yo no tenía idea…!

—¿Y yo cuántas veces tendré que decirte que no fue tu culpa?

—¡Muchas, porque todo lo que haces me dice lo contrario!

Se hizo el silencio entre esos dos, a los cuales James observaba ya sin disimulo, debido a que el volumen de sus voces había atraído a algunos huéspedes que, como él, iban retrasados al desayuno. En cuanto el pelirrojo notó el inesperado público, carraspeó y lanzó una mirada asesina a su alrededor, con lo cual espantó a todos, menos a James.

—¿Y tú qué miras? —terminó gruñendo el pelirrojo, con cara de pocos amigos.

—No trates así a la gente —regañó Sydney enseguida.

James estaba dando media vuelta, creyendo que estaba interrumpiendo una conversación de pareja, cuando el pelirrojo exclamó.

—¡Ahora no me vengas con regaños, hermanita! Te estaba riñendo yo.

¡Esos dos eran hermanos! Bueno, considerando que James no se parecía mucho a Albus y menos a Lily, no podía opinar. Aprovechó que cerca había un hueco entre dos pinos artificiales (llenos de adornos con colores navideños, obviamente) y se escondió allí.

—Un amigo me trajo —dijo entonces el pelirrojo (se llamaba Thomas, si James había oído bien) —Era más rápido así. Anda, Sydney, vuelve a casa conmigo.

—No puedo dejar botado el trabajo.

—¡Pero qué dices! Si le pido permiso al señor Fleet para ti de parte de papá…

—No comiences. No voy a ir.

—Terca, ¡eres muy terca! Me recuerdas al hermano de mi amigo.

—¿Por qué?

—Se peleó con toda su familia. Mi amigo no tiene ni idea de dónde pasará las fiestas. Tampoco sabe por qué se fue, pero parece que ni le importa, porque no le ha escrito.

—¡Eso es una estupidez!

—Se lo dije, pero contestó que conociendo a su hermano, seguramente está haciendo otra de sus bromas. A propósito, Sydney, ¿qué pasó con la universidad?

—Entraré el año que viene. Será pan comido.

—¿Entonces de verdad yo no…?

—Claro que no, Thommy, ya te lo dije. Te quiero mucho, ¿está bien? Esto —James asomó la cabeza un segundo desde su escondite y vio que la mucama se señalaba la cara, en específico la cicatriz —fue un accidente. Si no entré en septiembre a la facultad fue porque antes necesitaba vivir fuera de casa un rato, acostumbrarme a que la gente me mire haciendo muecas de asco y que los _paparazzis_ dejen de estar inventando que papá o mamá me lo hicieron.

—Los _paparazzis_ siempre van a inventar tonterías de papá y mamá, no hay remedio. Eso me recuerda al padre de mi amigo. Es famoso con los nuestros.

—¿Famosos? ¿Acaso existe eso con los tuyos?

—¡Oh, sí, no puedes ni imaginarlo! Entonces, ¿vienes a casa?

—Yo… ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Ve con el señor Fleet. Recogeré algunas cosas y nos vemos aquí en una hora.

El pelirrojo esbozó una sonrisa radiante, abrazó a la chica y salió corriendo hacia donde se podía ir a la oficina de la administración. En tanto, Sydney se alisó la falda del uniforme y suspiró, yendo hacia la escalera.

James no la dejó subir ni dos peldaños.

—Hola —saludó, mostrando su mejor sonrisa.

La joven se quedó quieta un segundo, sin dar media vuelta.

—Lo lamento, señor, pero no podré asear su habitación hoy —se disculpó ella.

—¡Ah, no importa! —aseguró James con desenfado —A cambio, ¿puedo invitarte a salir?

De haber sabido que esa pregunta haría que la mucama alzara la vista finalmente, James la habría formulado desde el primer día. Comprobó, por lo menos, que era la misma chica que meses atrás le recomendara la medicina para el resfriado que tanto bien le hizo. Era guapa, diligente y además, ¡le gustaba su moto! ¿Había algo más perfecto que eso?

—¿Se está burlando de mí? —claro, la joven quizá creyera que no hablaba en serio. Por sus gestos, resultaba evidente que la cicatriz de su rostro le había jugado malas pasadas, sobre todo con los muchachos —Porque entonces me pongo a gritar y…

—¡No, claro que no! ¿No me recuerdas? Ya nos habíamos visto.

Ella frunció el ceño, haciendo un mohín que a James se le antojó adorable y que, de paso, lo hizo preguntarse desde cuándo se embobaba tan rápido con la cara de una chica.

—¡Oh, sí! —ella entonces esbozó una sonrisa radiante —¡El de la moto genial! Lo siento, no suelo… Procuro que los huéspedes no me vean —nerviosamente, ella se llevó una mano al lado izquierdo del rostro, cubriéndolo con un grueso mechón de pelo.

—No importa. ¿Entonces qué? ¿Aceptas salir?

—Lo siento, pero… Bueno, mi hermano vino a buscarme, iré a casa por las fiestas. ¿Y usted?

—Considerando que he deshonrado a la familia entera con mi futura profesión… —James se encogió de hombros, perdiendo de pronto el buen humor —Bueno, si vuelves y todavía estoy aquí, salgamos, ¿de acuerdo? Me agradas. Además, nunca pude agradecerte lo de la medicina.

Ella asintió, aunque se había quedado un poco seria, ladeando la cabeza ligeramente hacia la derecha, en un claro signo de abstracción.

—Tengo una idea —dijo de pronto, sonriendo un poco menos que antes, pero con cierto aire travieso que James solo había visto en sí mismo y Fred cuando estaban por bromear a alguien en Hogwarts —¡Ven con nosotros!

—¿Qué?

—Si no tienes otro plan… Además, como mis padres seguramente no me dejarán volver…

Eso sonaba a una decisión arriesgada en toda regla. James adoraba esa clase de decisiones. Empezó a esbozar una sonrisa, a punto de responder, cuando pasó algo que no hubiera esperado precisamente ese día, en ese lugar.

—¿James? ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

El recién nombrado ni siquiera se giró a ver quién le hablaba, pues conocía la voz de sobra. Se limitó a subir la escalera esquivando a Sydney, quien intentó detenerlo sin éxito alguno.

—¡James! ¡Dime qué haces aquí!

El aludido se detuvo solamente lo necesario para contestar algo que realmente le dolió.

—Lo que todos crean, Al. Lo que todos crean.

–&–

No pensaba abrir. Se quedó tercamente echado en la cama, de lado, dándole la espalda a la puerta, como si con eso pudiera olvidarse del exterior.

Patético, así se sentía en aquellos momentos James Sirius Potter, uno de los alumnos más brillantes y escandalosos que haya pasado por el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Era aquel que podía batear una bludger con la suficiente fuerza como para tirar a alguien de una escoba y al mismo tiempo, tenía la paciencia necesaria para preparar con sumo cuidado una poción que maduraba después de semanas. James recordaba que los profesores se habían quedado pasmados al solicitar un montón de asignaturas para sus ÉXTASIS y peor aún, no podían negárselas habiendo obtenido E en todos los TIMO'S, pero al muchacho eso ya no le parecía un logro. No uno del cual pudiera sentirse orgulloso.

Lo único que quería, aunque sonara penoso, era que lo dejaran en paz.

—¡James, no me hagas entrar por las malas!

¿Acaso no tenía algo más importante qué hacer? Como estar en La Madriguera, por ejemplo.

—¿En serio no podemos hacer nada?

Eso sonaba a que había más de una persona afuera. Seguramente le fue con el chisme a alguien.

El chasquido de la cerradura lo desconcertó. Eso sonó claramente a una llave girando.

—Si el señor Fleet se entera, los culparé a ambos.

—Gracias, Syd, eres la mejor.

—¿Podrían dejarme un momento a solas con él?

En pocos segundos, la única voz en la habitación era la que James no quería oír.

—¿Qué quieres? —espetó con voz ronca.

—No pensé que estarías aquí, James —dijo aquella persona, con un tono de voz que indicaba claramente que no mentía —Papá mencionó algo de venir para acá, pero nunca creí…

—Ya, supongo que no quiere que la gente se burle por tener un hijo en Avalon.

Un momento de silencio muy tenso siguió a eso.

—¿Avalon? ¿Allí has estado todo este tiempo? ¿Qué, conseguiste trabajo en Apple Beach?

James contuvo un bufido, sintiéndose peor a cada momento.

—¿Qué querría yo en la playa turística? —espetó, conteniéndose de darle la cara a su visita inesperada —En serio, Al, creí que tenías algo más de cerebro.

—Es que no lo entiendo, si no estás trabajando con los turistas, ¿qué haces en Avalon? —quiso saber Albus Potter, alzando ambas cejas sobre sus brillantes ojos verdes.

—¿No se te ocurre, verdad? —finalmente, James se giró, se sentó en la cama y se levantó; los movimientos los hacía de manera lenta y cuidada, fingiendo una serenidad que no sentía —A decir verdad, soy yo el que debería preguntar qué haces aquí.

—Vine con mi amigo a recoger a su hermana. Ya la viste, la mucama fea.

James miró a su hermano menor fijamente, como si no lo conociera. En cierta manera, se estaba dando cuenta de que le resultaba un completo extraño.

—¿Sabe tu amigo que le dices así a su hermana? —inquirió con lentitud.

—¡Nunca le digo así a la hermana de Thomas! —aseguró Albus, malhumorado —Pensé que eso creías tú de ella, solo la llamé así para que la reconocieras.

—Pues mira, si tan bien piensas de mí, no sé por qué sigues aquí.

—¿De qué estás…?

—Lárgate, Al. Ve a La Madriguera, diviértete, haz del mundo un lugar mejor siguiendo los pasos de nuestro padre, pero no esperes hallarme en San Mungo cuando tengas un accidente, porque seguramente hallaré trabajo en otra parte. Lo lamento por Fred, queríamos hacer una última broma familiar juntos, aunque seguramente Malfoy será feliz de que ya no le ponga malas caras delante de Roxanne…

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

—A que no quiero seguir siendo el malo de la familia, ¿de acuerdo? Pero no voy a explicártelo, no lo entenderías. Vete de una vez, y no esperes verme en mucho tiempo.

Albus, primero desconcertado, no tardó en mostrar el enfado en su rostro, antes de abrir de golpe la puerta de la habitación y dejarla como vendaval, diciéndole al pelirrojo Thomas que los esperaba a él y a su hermana en la calle.

Mientras tanto, James, se dejó caer en la cama, a la misma posición que antes de hablar con su hermano, dispuesto a tener una larga noche de insomnio y depresión antes de seguir con su vida, aunque en ese instante no sabía qué tan buena sería.

—Eh… ¿James?

Era la mucama. El nombrado siguió en su postura, tenso.

—Le diré a mi hermano que… Oye, si quieres podemos irnos en tu moto.

Eso sí que espabiló a James, quien no tardó en volver a girar, sentándose en la cama con un brusco movimiento, parpadeando repetidamente con aire confundido.

—¿Irnos? —fue lo primero que pudo preguntar.

—Sí, claro. Thomas puede regresar a casa con tu hermano.

—¿Por qué te preocupas? No deberías invitar a tu casa a un extraño.

Ella sonrió y el joven intentó por todos los medios no poner cara de idiota. Ya lo había intuido la primera vez que la vio, pero James ahora constataba que era una joven preciosa.

—Mucho gusto —dijo ella, sentándose a la derecha de él en la cama, tendiéndole la diestra —Sydney Elliott. Mis padres son actores, soy la mediana de unos trillizos y mi hermano pequeño, Thomas, es mago. ¿Y tú?

Ante semejante presentación y mientras estrechaba la mano de Sydney (delgada y suave, por cierto), el muchacho no pudo evitar sonreír.

—James Potter. Mi madre es reportera de deportes y mi padre es auror. Soy hermano del idiota que acaba de irse y de una pelirroja temperamental. Ah, sí, todos somos magos, y jamás pensé que nuestros hermanos se conocieran. ¿Ahora puedo saber por qué te preocupas?

Sydney suspiró, llevándose una mano a la mejilla marcada por unos segundos.

—Antes pensaba… Cuando no sabía lo que era mi hermanito, me asustaba un poco. Quiero a Thomas, siempre lo he querido y él lo sabe, pero no podía evitarlo. Un día no recuerdo la tontería que le dije, creo que lo asusté, porque lo siguiente que pasó fue que me dolía la cara y había mucha sangre. Thomas… Él todavía se culpa, ¿sabes? Los médicos no lograron quitarme la cicatriz y desde entonces la gente me esquiva y se burla de mí, pero lo peor es la prensa. Mis padres son famosos y hasta ahora siguen diciendo que ellos me hicieron esto —volvió a tocarse la mejilla —Lo siento, seguro lo que menos quieres ahora es oír historias deprimentes, pero… Lo que quiero decir es… Hay veces en que las personas quieren estar solas pero no deben estarlo. Como ahora. Es Navidad. Y creo que… Bueno, la gente se preocupa por ti cuando le importas, ¿no es así?

—No dirías eso si me conocieras —aseguró James, apesadumbrado.

—Bueno, eres una de las pocas personas que me ve la cara y no quiere salir corriendo, ¿puedo conocerte? Me agradas. Y no me gusta ver triste a la gente que me agrada.

—Pero te puedes arrepentir, soy una calamidad andante.

—Ya me las arreglaré.

Sydney sonaba tan segura de sí misma y le sonreía con tanto afecto que James se dejó llevar.

Después de todo, estaba en su carácter.

–&–

Resultó que, tras el impacto inicial que suponía mirar la cara de Sydney Elliott las primeras veces, ella resultaba ser una chica muy alegre y aventurera. James se enteró, camino a Inverness (en su moto, tal como ella sugirió, aunque apenas llegarían a tiempo para la cena de Navidad) de más detalles de la familia de Sydney, quien sin proponérselo, le hizo notar lo que ahora no tenía a su lado: hermanos afectuosos, padres alegres y un montón de parientes bienintencionados.

—… Mi madre por eso insiste en cocinar en casa de la abuela. James, ¿pasa algo?

—Tengo muchos parientes —comenzó él, meditabundo, aprovechando que el tramo que recorrían no era muy peligroso para poder perderse unos segundos en sus recuerdos —Todos, de alguna forma, destacan en algo. Pero yo no puedo volverme sanador porque ponen el grito en el cielo y dan a entender lo decepcionados que están. ¿Tanto les costaba hacerse a la idea de que quiero dedicarme a curar personas?

—Deberías decirles que…

—Esa es la peor parte: que se los he dicho. Hasta el cansancio. Con indirectas, con detalles llamativos y ya al final, directamente. Pero nada, creían que era una broma el querer ser sanador.

—¿Sanador?

—Es… Son los doctores de los magos.

—¡Ah…!

—Pero ya me cansé. No soy el equivocado aquí, ¡solo elegí una profesión! ¿Es tan difícil de entender? Lo peor es que todavía me preocupa lo que pueda pasarles.

—¿Por qué no te preocuparía? Son tu familia. Malo sería que les dieras la razón y fueras tan desconsiderado como para olvidarte de ellos.

Después de unos segundos en silencio, pasmado por semejantes palabras, James se echó a reír, a carcajadas, ante la mirada alegre de Sydney, quien para sus adentros, no se explicaba cómo era posible que la familia de aquel muchacho no lo comprendiera.

—¿Los sanadores curan igual que los médicos? —preguntó ella al cabo de un rato, cuando James finalmente dejó de reír.

—No, porque para empezar, no cortamos a la gente en pedazos.

—¿Eso significa que no hacen cirugías?

—No nos hacen falta. Tenemos otros métodos. Oye, yo… Alcancé a escuchar que tu hermano preguntaba por la uni… Uver…

—Universidad. Es donde se estudian las profesiones de la gente como yo, ¿cómo nos llaman?

—Muggles.

—¡Eso! Bueno, estudiaré Física. Y luego obtendré una beca para algún observatorio importante. Me encantan las estrellas.

—Según le oí decir a un amigo del colegio que era de familia muggle, eso de la Física es difícil.

—Un poco. Pero no para mí. Fui la mejor de mi clase en esa materia.

—¡Qué modesta!

Ahora fue el turno de Sydney de echarse a reír.

El viaje terminó pronto, haciendo pocas escalas en el camino, lo que era de sorprenderse, ya que salieron con muy poca anticipación e Inverness quedaba, prácticamente al otro lado del país. Claro que Sydney no estaba al corriente de ciertos "aditamentos" de la moto de James, quien se había esmerado en agregarle algunos ajustes mágicos con ayuda del abuelo Arthur, prometiendo solo usar algunos de ellos en caso de emergencia.

Llegar a tiempo a una cena de Navidad era, ciertamente, una emergencia.

–&–

La propiedad de la familia materna de Sydney en Inverness era enorme. No tenía el aspecto de ser de personas adineradas, pero a James no le importó, sentía calidez y alegría por doquier.

—¡Bienvenidos a Mahonlands! —saludó el pelirrojo hermano de Sydney, Thomas —Esa moto debe ser algo especial, James. Albus mencionó algo.

James asintió, pero no dijo ni una palabra al respecto, apretando ligeramente los labios ante la mención de su hermano menor.

—Syd, Skye está peleando con mi madre por el postre, ¿podrías ir a evitar que se maten?

—¡Eres un exagerado, Thommy!

Cuando Sydney entró a la casa principal de la propiedad, Thomas se puso increíblemente serio. James, que lo recordaba alrededor de Albus como si tuviera la sonrisa tatuada en la cara, lo halló extraño con ese semblante.

—Albus se marchó a casa temprano —informó el pelirrojo —Dice que te desea lo mejor, pero que sinceramente no te entiende —se encogió de hombros —Yo no lo entiendo a él, porque si fueras mi hermano, te tendría algo más de fe, sobre todo yendo a Avalon.

—¿Acaso tú sí sabes qué hago en la isla?

—¡Pues claro! En Hogwarts tomaste todas las asignaturas para sanador.

James, realmente sorprendido, miró al muchacho delante de él con verdadero interés.

—Es que yo también quiero ser sanador —confesó el pelirrojo, de pronto avergonzado —Mis padres están algo preocupados, pero porque les he explicado que la escuela requiere las más altas calificaciones y mucha responsabilidad.

—Déjame adivinar: no creen que puedas hacerlo.

—No exactamente. Temen que la presión de estudiar demasiado me haga daño, es todo.

—Entonces aprovecha la oportunidad. No todos tenemos esa suerte.

Thomas asintió, sin decir más al respecto.

—¿Mi hermana te parece guapa? —inquirió el pelirrojo de sopetón.

—Bueno, eso… —James, como nunca antes cuando le preguntaban algo similar, sentía que se sonrojaba con increíble rapidez —Es divertida —confesó, sintiéndose idiota.

—Eso no fue lo que pregunté.

—Si de verdad quieres saber, sí, me parece preciosa. ¿Algo más?

—¿Aún con lo de…? —Thomas señaló su mejilla izquierda.

—Aún con eso. Oye, sabes que no te culpa, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero es… No es fácil olvidar que fue mi magia la que la dejó así.

—No me digas que por eso quieres ser sanador.

—En parte. Es que… Quisiera poder curar a la gente con mi magia en vez de lastimarla.

James no era nadie para decirle que ese era un motivo algo equivocado para ser sanador. Además, admiraba que el muchacho fuera honesto consigo mismo, cosa que algunos de sus compañeros en la Escuela de Sanación sabrían apreciar.

—¡En fin! Si quieres venir aquí cada año con Syd, creo que no habrá problemas. Skye y Scott la protegen mucho, pero en cuanto vean tu cara de bobo cuando la ves, se les pasará.

—¡Elliott!

El pelirrojo se echó a reír, entrando a la casa y dejando a James solo en el exterior unos segundos, sumido en sus reflexiones y finalmente, tomando una decisión.

Si para su familia era malo el camino que había elegido, pues él sería malo hasta sus últimas consecuencias. Sobre todo si en el camino, Sydney Elliott decidía quedarse con él.

–&–

_Bienvenidos sean al One de la frustración._

_Como han leído, es un regalo, el cual espero llegue a gustar. Cuando lo terminé, era bastante diferente, sobre todo la personalidad de Sydney Elliott, pero extravié la memoria USB con la única copia que tenía y tuve que volver a empezar, lo cual aproveché para que Sydney fuera, finalmente, como la han leído. Tanto ella como su familia son personajes originales de la _Saga HHP_, solo que en esos fics, Thomas se culpa porque su magia causó otra "tragedia", no la cicatriz de su hermana, pero igual a veces se siente mal por ser mago. Pero esa es otra historia y no corresponde aquí._

_Así pues, IriaCruz, reitero mi deseo de que el regalo te guste. Habría querido hacerte algo más largo y genial, pero como comprenderás con mi contratiempo, ya no pudo ser._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en otra ocasión (espero)._


End file.
